Daughter of the Demon Emperor
by Hyergrind
Summary: Kallen Kōzuki has given birth to a baby girl, but this baby girl has inherited her father's power of breaking people's will and soon the throne of The Holy Britannian Empire will be ready for her to rule The Entire World!
1. Chp1: The Birth of The Devil Child

Kallen Kōzui (A red hair young Japaneses woman) was sitting over her new born baby and its was girl, but Kallen was holding a dagger above her head and she was about kill her baby. "I will not become mother of his child" said Kallen "I will kill her right here, right now!" and she closed her eyes and stabbed her baby, but when Kallen opened her eyes, her baby wasn't stabbed, the dagger was only just above her, so Kallen tried again, but still the dagger was still above her and Kallen tried a third time, but it was still the same it was like God was proctoring her baby from her own mother. But then her baby started to cry "Shut up you little b...!" but before Kallen could finish her sentence, she looked at the dagger in her hands and saw what she could have done, so she threw it away and put up her daughter and hugged her. "Here, here" she said "Mommy's here" and then her daughter's tummy started to rumble. "Is someone hungry?" said Kallen smiling at her baby in her arms "Don't worried Mommy will find something for you to eat "said Kallen and went to find something for her daughter to eat!

* * *

Five years have passed now and Kallen's daughter grow up to be young pretty girl, but she looked just like her father. She had long, dark hair, pale skin, and deep violet eyes, however Kallen conceal her identity by wearing blonde hair dye and brown eye contacts and she even named her as Liana Lamperouge. "But Mommy, why I have to wear blonde hair dye and brown eye contacts?" Liana asked her mom "Because" Kallen said "You look just like your Daddy!" "Oh I see" said Liana "But where's Daddy and why I cannot look just like him?" "Don't ask me questions about Daddy" said Kallen angrily "Now do you want to be late on your first day at school?" "No" said Liana "But..." before she could even finish her sentence, her mom stared at her angrily "Why Mommy will not ask questions about Daddy" Liana through "Its likes there's something bad about Daddy and Mommy doesn't want me to find out!"

When Liana and her mom arrived at her preschool they went to the principal's office the principal was Mr. Green-Woods was an old man with grey hair and wearing a black suit and red tie. "Now" he said let's started with your daughter's name" and Kallen said "Her is name Liana Leicester" and Liana surprised "She's wrong my name is Liana Lamp..., but she could her sentence her mom covered with left hand and said again "Liana Leicester it is her name! and she started to cry and ran out of the principal's office and she found the girl's toilets "Should we go after her?" said Mr. Green-Woods "No" said Kallen "Let's continue with her details" and Mr. Green-Wood did as he was told!

But in the girl's toilets Liana was crying so much she her brown eye contact because they streaming up "Why Mommy didn't told the principal my real name, does it link to Daddy?" asked Liana herself "it does link your Daddy" said someone else "Who's there" said Liana and she look in the mirror and saw a young woman with long light green hair and golden eyes behind Liana, but when Liana looked behind her she was there standing right behind Liana "Hello Liana Lamperouge or should I say Liana vi Britannia!" said the woman


	2. Chp2: The Devil's powers are awaken

"H...H..How do you know my name?" said Liana shocked "Because I was there when your mom Kallen Kōzui named you and I was when she tried to kill you when you were just a new born baby!" said The young woman and Liana gasp "But why my Mommy tried to kill me?" said Liana "Because you are The Daughter of The Demon Emperor" said The young woman "I Am The Daughter of the Demon Emperor?!" said Liana "Yes you are" said The young woman "But you are also the niece of The 100th Empress of The Holy Britannian Empire Nunnally vi Birtannia !" "I'm royal?!'' said Liana "Yes you are" said The young woman "But how do you know all of this?" said Liana "I don't even know your name" "Oops" said The young woman "Where're my manners" she cleared her throat and said "I'am know as C.C. and I been with your Daddy since I give him his powers" "Daddy has powers?!" said Liana "Yes in need" said C.C. "And you inherited them!" "I have my Daddy's powers?!" said Liana "Yes you do" said C.C. "And like your Daddy you have a reason for living and if you accept this contract and you will accept the same conditions while living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different province, a different time, a different power of the queen will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this like your Daddy before you?" " Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract like my father before me" said Liana "Good" said C.C. and she walked towards to Liana and said " Now let The Devil's power be awaken!" and kissed Liana's forehand and her powers of Geass were awoken, but C.C. was done she had disappearance like she wasn't there and Liana looked around "C.C.?" said Liana "She didn't told what was my Daddy's powers were" she thought.

hen her mom came into the room and said to Liana "Finally I have found you" "Am sorry Mommy" said Liana "For what?" asked Kallen "For asking about Daddy" said Liana crying "I will not ask about Daddy never again" and Kallen hugged her daughter "Finally Liana will stop asking questions about her Daddy" Kallen thought "I'am happy to hear that" she said "Now put back on your eye contacts, its time to your class" "Yes Mommy" said Liana and she put back on eye contacts and she went with her mom and they were there Kallen knock on door and a woman with glasses and brown hair opened it "Hello" she said "You must be the new girl" looking down at Liana "Yes I'am" said Liana "Well I'am Mrs Wong and I will be your teacher" said Mrs Wong smiling and Kallen said to Liana "Now be a good girl Liana" "I will Mommy" said Liana and with that she went into the classroom with Mrs Wong "I will take good care of her" said Mrs Wong as she was closing the door "Thanks" said Kallen and she went off back her car.

In the classroom "Class"said "this is Liana Leicester and she's the New girl" "Hello Liana" said The class "Now Liana" said "you will sit be Elizabeth Ohgi" and Mrs Wong was pointing to a girl with brown hair and yellow eyes and then Liana walked to her and seat be her "Hello" said Liana "Hi" said Elizabeth "It's nice to meet you and you can call me Liz" "OK I will" said Liana smiling "Now class" said Mrs Wong "We are going to learn some time tables and when we ask questions we raise one of our arms like this" and she raise one of her arms and then putted down "Now lets start with 2x2" said Mrs Wong and Liana raise of her arms and did another girl also "Liana" said Mrs Wong "Since you are the new girl, you can ask this question" "4" asked Liana "Good" said Mrs Wong, but the lesson continued Liana was asking every questions and when Mrs Wong handed out worksheets for the class, Liana did her the fastest, because she also inherited her father's intelligent and when Mrs Wong tick her worksheet, she was shock, because how good and fast Liana on it, in fact she was so shocked that he ran straight to Mr. Green-Woods' office and she knocked on door " Come in'' said Mr. Green-Woods and Mrs Wong come straight in "Mr. Green-Woods" she said "take a look at this" and she handed him Liana's worksheet and he was shock too "How long did Liana took on this?" he asked "7 minutes" said Mrs. Wong "7 minutes!" said -Wood surprised "But how come?!" "I don't known" said Mrs Wong "But I must return to my class" OK, but keep an eye on Liana when you return" said Mr Green-Woods "I will" said Mrs Wong and she went back to her class, but this was only begin of Liana could do!

At P.E Liana was surprised physical for her age, because she also inherited her mother's physical, then at afternoon break she was talking to Liz "Wow" said Liz "How did you asked those questions, so good?" "I don't know Liz" said Liana "Maybe one of your parents is super intelligent!" said Liz "Yeah you are probably right" said Liana, but just then the other girl who also raise her arm when ask what was 2x2 come to them "Oh no" said Liz "Here comes Chloe Brown-Woods "Well, Well" said Chloe "Its seems that the new girl is some how smarter than me, but I not believe one bit of it" "Well believe Chloe" said Liz "No I will not" said Chloe "She must have be cheating!" "Take that back" said Liana angrily "No" said Chloe smirking, but then Liana punch Chloe in her chin! "Did you just punch me in the chin" said Chloe "Yes I did Bitch!" said Liana "No one calls me a bitch!" said Chloe and then she charged at Liana, but Liana block it and fought back with unarmed combat skills! "How is she doing it?" asked other girl "I don't known" said Liz. Then Liana was about to do her final punch when Mrs Wrong came in and stop her "Girls, why are you two fighting?" she said "Because Chloe thinks that me cheated when we were doing our worksheets!" said Liana pointing at Chloe "But I didn't" "Liar" said Chloe "Chloe" said Mrs Wong "Can please see that Liana is properly more smarter than you?" "No" said Chloe "Just Take It Back!" shouted Liana "No I will..." said Chloe, but she could finished her sentence she saw something on Liana's right eye and the something went into her mind "I'am sorry Liana" said Chloe "I'am sorry for thinking that you cheat!" "Uh" thought Liana and then she saw the something on her right eye on Mrs Wrong's glasses and she quickly ran to a mirror and saw it before it disappeared "This must be my daddy's power" thought Liana "Mind controlling!"

After school Liana in her mom's car and Kallen wasn't happy with her "I can not believe that you got into a fight and you inherited my unarmed combat skills" Kallen said and sigh "You got unarmed combat skills from you mommy !" said Liana shocked "Yes you did" said Kallen sighing "Mommy" said Liana "Yes" said Kallen "Well I known that I said will not ask about Daddy never again, but... said Liana, but Kallen stopped her and "Fin!" said Kallen "Was daddy super intelligent?" asked Liana "Yes he was" said Kallen "In fact he was so intelligent could rule the entire world!" "And he really did" Kallen thought, but then they got back home Liana went straight to her room and met C.C. again!

 **Author Note: Sorry that I took so long, but I will try to not to took so long on the next chapter!**


	3. Chp3: The Daughter finally meets her Dad

"C.C." said Liana "Hello again Liana" said C.C. "Did you discovered your powers?" "Yes I did" said Liana happily "Good" said C.C. and she took out a flooded piece of paper and gave it to Liana "What is this?" asked Liana "Unfold it and find out" said C.C. and Liana did unfold the piece of paper and it was a photo of Lelouch and Nunnally, Liana gasped at the photo "Is this my daddy and aunt Nunnally?" she asked and C.C. nodded, but then Liana put the photo on her mirror and she gasped "I look just like my daddy" she said "Yes you do in need" C.C. agreed "C.C." said Liana "Yes" said C.C. "Is my daddy a bad person?" "Yes and no" said C.C. "But everything that he did was Nunnally, so she can smile once more!" "Did my Mom loved my dad?" "Yes she did, but having you I believe she misses him" said C.C "But your father walks line between being a hero and a villain that is completely blurred!" Liana was speckles and then she said "I want to meet my father so much!" "I bet you did" said C.C. and she nodded and she also crying.

But then C.C. whispered something in Liana's ear and Liana stopped crying and smile "Is that better?" asked C.C and Liana nodded "Now I'm going to back your father and when the time is right I will put my plan into action" C.C. said and Liana smiled even wider "Liana can you set up the table for us" Kallen call up "Yes I can" Liana shouted back and she walk to her bedroom door and opened it "Bye C.C" she said "Bye Liana" said C.C and Liana went downstairs "Bye for now!" said C.C smugly and then she return to her home where a young man was sitting in shadow reading Murder on the Orient Express in the lounger "Where have you been?" said the man looking up from his book "I was seeing a friend" said C.C. "In fact I want you to met my friend at midnight" "Why not before" asked the man "Because um... she busy" said C.C worriedly, but then the man putted down his book and went into the light and it was Lelouch vi Britannia, but he looked like he wasn't killed by Suzaku Kururugi as Zero at all! "Oh really" he said "Fine" said C.C "Just that midnight would be a good time to my friend OK?" Lelouch thought for a moment "OK" said Lelouch "besides I not doing anything" and C.C. smiled "This is Liana's chance to finally met her father" she thought. So at midnight Lelouch and C.C. left their house to met Liana, but when they were in an alleyway C.C said "Wait here Lelouch, I will get my friend" and then she ran off to Liana's house and she got her house she started throwing rocks at her window and Liana hear it and opened her window and saw C.C "Liana" shouted C.C "do remember the rest of the plan?" Liana nodded and C.C nodded and then Liana pretended to go back to sleep, then C.C. started throwing rocks at Kallen's window and Kallen hear it and opened her window and saw C.C. "Remember me Kallen" said C.C. "Well if you do, then try to capture me" and she did a rube pose and ran off "That witch" thought Kallen, then she got a pistol and went after C.C, but as soon after she left the house Liana followed her quietly.  
Then C.C ran back to the alleyway "My friend is almost here" she said to Lelouch "Finally" thought Lelouch. Then Kallen come to the alleyway and took cover behind a corner and said "I got you now C..." as she went into the alleyway with her pistol pointing toward, before she could finish her sentence, she was shocked, because she saw Lelouch "Kallen is your friend C.C!?" Lelouch shouted at C.C. "No she isn't my friend" said C.C. "Lelouch, come you survive when Suzaku stabbed you though your heart as Zero!?" "How did you known it was Suzaku?" asked Lelouch "Oh please we both know that Suzaku was very athlete,so I should it was Suzaku, but how you survive it?" "I will tell you soon, but first C.C. if Kallen isn't your friend, then who is?" asked Lelouch "I'am" said Liana coming out from hiding "Hello daddy" said she looking at Lelouch!

Lelouch gasped it looked like he was looking at his younger self and Liana looked like she was looking at older self, then she started run to her father. "Liana, stop right there!" said Kallen "No I will would" said Liana "What did you just say to me?" said Kallen "I said No I will would, because he is my daddy and I know everything even when you tried to kill me when I was a new born baby Mommy" said Liana "How did you know that?" said Kallen shocked "C.C. told me" said Liana "Yes I did" said C.C, but while she was speaking Lelouch had come to Liana and pick her up and hold her in his arms, but Kallen saw this and pointed her pistol at Lelouch "Lelouch put Liana down!" she said "No I will not!" said Lelouch "Liana you did you asked C.C. that your father was a bad person?" asked Kallen "Yes I did" said Liana "But everything that he did was Nunnally, so she can smile once more!" and then Kallen started to cry "Is that true Lelouch?" she said "Yes it is" said Lelouch "And you Kallen would have done if you had a sibling". But Kallen fallen to her knees "Unfortunately I did have a sibling" she said "And his name was Naoto and also he was my older brother!" "Is this true?" Lelouch asked Liana "Yes it is" said Liana "Everything he did was for his sister" Kallen thought "So she can smile once more, what a unselfish brother" "Lelouch, Liana" said Kallen "I'am so sorry especially for Liana, am so sorry for trying to kill you Liana when you was a new born baby and also not telling you about your father!" Lelouch come over to Kallen and put one of his hands and Kallen took it and hugged Lelouch "I'am so, so, so sorry!" she said in Lelouch's ear "I forgive you Mommy" said Liana looking up at her "Thanks Liana" said Kallen "How about you Lelouch?" Lelouch sighed and said "Me too" and hugged Kallen back "Looks like my work here is done" thought C.C. and she left them alone.

"Mommy?" said Liana "Yes" said Kallen "Can Daddy move in to our house?" Liana asked "Yes he can" said Kallen "If its alright with you Lelouch?" Lelouch thought for a moment "OK" he said "Yes!" Liana thought!


	4. Chapter 4: The Demon Bonding

After of all that Liana got tired and fall asleep in Lelouch's arms while he was walking back to the house with Kallen "Ah" said Lelouch looking at Liana "She is so cute when she is asleep" "I know" said Kellen "Lelouch did just made a world for Nuannly to smile?" "No," said Lelouch "I want a world free from my own family including myself and united, so after C.C. gave me my powers I became Zero and formed The Order of the Black Knights, but I know after my geass became permanent and existing in both my eyes I know I was going to become immortal, but in order to that to happen I need to experience death so I told Suzaku to dress up as Zero and kill me and also that was the end of my master plan The Zero Requiem!" "And you became immortal?," said Kallen "Oh yes I did," said Lelouch revealing the mark of the geass on the front of his collar bone and Kallen was surprised, but just to make sure that Lelouch was actually immortal she shot Lelouch in the lower chest "Ouch" scream Lelouch "What was that for?" "I just wanted to see if you're actually immortal and that was also for leaving me in the dark and trying to publicly execute me," said Kallen she had tears in her eyes, but Lelouch wide the tears away and said, "I'm so sorry can you forgive me?" "I already did it two months after your death," said Kallen "But tried to kill Liana when she was a newborn," said Lelouch "That was the old me trying to over me, but the new me fought through," said Kallen sadly "Strong girl," said Lelouch smirky, then Kallen blushed and they back at the house "How about me take Liana to her bedroom?" asked Lelouch "Thanks, Lelouch and Liana's room is upstairs and its the one with a black door" said Kallen and Lelouch found Liana's room and put her back to bed and told her that he loves her and kissed on her front.

"I love you too Daddy" said Laina when Lelouch was outside her room and he cried a bit, then he went downstairs and saw Kallen in the lounge looking at pictures on the mantel and walked to her "Who is that?" said Lelouch painting to a picture with a red hair in a ponytail and holding hands with Liana "That's my mom and she can't believe that is she a grandmother at only 59" said Kallen and Lelouch giggled and saw another picture with Kallen and two boys "That's my brother Nato" said Kallen painting to the red hair boy "He was a former leader of a resistance organization before he died and the other boy is Ohgi he too was former leader of a resistance organization and he knew Nato" Then Lelouch saw a large picture "Is this Ohgi's wedding day?" "Yes, said Kallen "You look so pretty in that dress," said, Lelouch "Thanks, said Kallen and she yawned "Tired?" said Lelouch and Kallen nodded "You can sleep with me, but no touching, she said "Ok, said Lelouch and they did, but Kallen snuggled into Lelouch "Now who is touching?" though Lelouch smirky

In the morning Kallen woke up but Lelouch wasn't in the bed and she smelt something from the kitchen, so she went down to the kitchen and saw Lelouch cooking pancakes "Good morning" said Lelouch "Good morning" said Kallen and then came along Liana and she also saw the pancakes "They look so tasty" she said licking her lips "Thanks" said Lelouch and then he and the rest ate the pancakes, but Liana showed Lelouch her geass and Lelouch and Kallen were both surprised "How did your geass activated and have you used it on someone yet?" ask Lelouch "I was in the girls' toilets and an older girl with lime hair called C.C activated my powers and then I used them on a girl who thought I cheat on a worksheet," said Liana "And is that the name of my power?" "Yes," said Lelouch showing Laina his geass and Liana gasped "So it was C.C who activated your geass", said Lelouch "Looks like she didn't tell you, said Kallen

Then they all a trap on the back door and it was C.C. "C.C" said Liana "Thanks for make chance for me to met my daddy" hugging her "You're welcome" said C.C. "Why are you here?" said Lelouch "I decided that the time is right for me to die" said C.C. "Really?" said Lelouch "Yes and I want to kill me, Lelouch," said C.C. "You're sure?" said Lelouch "Yes I'm and your father Charles zi Britannia removed my code, so I not immortal anymore" said C.C. "Alright" said Lelouch and he took Kallen's pistol "Thanks for everything" shouted Liana "You're most welcome" C.C. shouted back then in the garden and after C.C. kissed Lelouch on his front head and then Lelouch shot her and then she was buried!

After that Kallen went to work, so she had Lelouch look after Liana and they started to bond."Daddy," said Liana "I want to know how my powers work?" "Well" begin Lelouch "Geass is very powerful and there different types of it like my one is the power of absolute obedience which allows me to plant commands within a person's mind upon direct eye contact, but it can't be used the same person twice and it doesn't have a time limit at all!" "I see," said Liana "And it can still work if the person is wearing glasses or eye contacts" continued Lelouch "Wait have you got the same one?" Lania nodded "And you used it?" asked Lelouch and Liana was about nad again, but she relived "Oh great" she groaned"That means I can't use my powers on that girl anymore!" "Don't worry because even though the disabilities are a bit annoying I was still able to brainwash a lot of people thanks to my IQ" said Lelouch "Have you inherent my IQ?" "Yes I have and I was able to complete a 15 questions math worksheet in 7 minutes," said Liana "7 minutes you inherent my IQ," said Lelouch "Thanks Daddy" smiled Liana "Also I inherent Mommy's unarmed skills and I'm a queen at Battleships!" "What're Battleships?" asked Lelouch "You never hear of it," said Liana and Lelouch shake his head.

Then Liana quickly got the game "As you can see its a board game, it allows only two players, you get to set up your fleet of ships and you need to find and blow up your enemy's fleet to win the game and I love it because its a strategy game and I always beat mommy at it!" said Liana "Maybe you can show me how to play" said Lelouch "Like right now" "Really?" said Liana surprised "Yup it sounds very interning"So then they were at the dining table and Liana had the game set up "What're these for" said Lelouch holding up a white peg "Those pegs are the misses and hits" said Liana "The red ones are for the hits while the white ones are for the misses" "And I'm asking that these grey pieces are the ships" said Lelouch holding up a little grey destroyer "You're right" said Liana "You put them on the bottom grid and then we take turns firing shots by calling out grid coordinates on the top grid" "And the holes on the ships tell you how many times that it needs sink?" asked Lelouch and Liana nodded "Ok I think I'm ready to playing" said Lelouch "Ok but lets have a practice round first" said Liana and after the practice round Liana was pretty surprised "Wow you almost took out my submarine" she said "Yup I'm pretty good at coordinates" said Lelouch and then the real game stared "D7" said Lelouch "Miss" said Liana "G3" "Hit" said Lelouch put a red peg in the second hole of his partol boat "H6" "Hit" said Liana put a red peg into the third of her battleship "E2" "Miss" "H8" "Miss" "H3" "Hit" Lelouch's partol boat was now sinking "F5" "Hit" Liana's battleship now had two reaming holes leaf "B7" "Miss" "G6" "Hit" Liana's battleship now had one hole reaming "K4" "Hit" "I4" "You sink my battleship" said Laina after that they played two more rounds then they played conncet 4 then Kallen came home "Mommy" said Liana as she ran to Kallen to give her hug "Me and Daddy played battleships and connect 4 and he beat me twice, I got him back!" "That's amazing," said Kallen after dinner they all played Risk!

Lelouch tried to win by compelling one of his missions but Liana beat him and she yawned "Bedtime" said Kallen, after Liana blush her teeth and put her PJs on Kallen, was ready for reading a bedtime story to her "I want Daddy to read me a bedtime story" said Liana " But it's always me" said Kallen "I know" said Liana "But I..." "I would be happy to you Liana tonight," said Lelouch and Liana smiled "Fine" sighed Kallen and she walked out of Liana's bedroom.

"Now," said Lelouch "What story do you like me to read to you?" and Liana pulled out a large book "This one it's my favourite" Lelouch looked at it and it was The Valley of the Purple Roses by Chi Brownwoods then he started to read it to Liana.

Afters Liana feel sleepy and Lelouch shut the book and put back on the shelf then he kissed Liana goodnight on her front head "I love you" said Lelouch "I love too Daddy" said Liana and went to sleep. Then Lelouch shut the door and went to Kallen's room but Kallen surprised Lelouch with a kiss on his lips but this kiss wasn't cold and emotionless like the one at The UFN Meeting. No, this one was passionate and loving, which made Kallen's heart race and her insides melt, Lelouch's tongue kept pressing against her lips, asking for entrance to Kallen's mouth and she did let it in! Their tongues fought for dominance and moved around, feeling the inside of the other's mouth, committing it to memory. But they eventually pulled away from the lack of air. Kallen pouted in disappointment as Lelouch pulled away from the kiss."Sorry, can't hold it in any longer," said Kallen as she felt her lips "Don't be," said Lelouch, then they also went to sleep.

In the morning Lelouch ring up a moving company to move his things from his old house that he used to live with C.C over Kallen's but the moving people came, Lelouch used his geass on them to once after they had put lots of his things in the van and drove to Kallen's, they should help him, Kallen and Liana putting his things in Kallen's and then they should return to their homes and forget about it and so did it and after the all of it Lelouch sit the couch with his future family!

 **Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long I been having fun with summer holidays hope that you lot are having too? Anyway please review and following this and my other stories! :)**


End file.
